vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Bonnie
The relationship between the vampire doppelgänger Stefan Salvatore and the witch Bonnie Bennett. Their relationship is mostly a friendly one even though it went through some tension after Sheila Bennett's death. Although they do not interact much throughout the series, they can still count on each other as allies. Whenever things go south for them or their friends, they always seem to be on the same side. The possibility of a romantic relationship between them is referred to as "Stefonnie" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= In Pilot, Bonnie meets Stefan on the first day of a new school year she was very smitten with his looks and started to realize that he was really looking at Elena. In The Night of the Comet, she gives Stefan Elena's number but sees a vision as well that makes her pull away from him. In Friday Night Bites, Bonnie became worried of Elena's strong involvement with Stefan and she even refused to go to the dinner that Elena planned so Bonnie can get to know Stefan. When Bonnie became possessed by Emily Bennett's spirit and destroyed Damon's plan to free the tomb vampires, he bites Bonnie and almost kills her, however Stefan quickly gives her some of his blood to heal her. That night Elena tells Bonnie what Stefan really is. In Bloodlines, Stefan needs Bonnie's help in order to find Elena and Damon. But becomes worried when her powers aren't working. Later Stefan opens up to Sheila in his effort to help Bonnie overcome her fears and accept her powers again. In Miss Mystic Falls, Bonnie returns to Mystic Falls, she is not too happy to see Stefan or Damon and blames them for Sheila's death. When Stefan loses control and feeds on someone, Bonnie uses her powers to stop him. In Isobel, Stefan goes to Bonnie for help after Isobel's dangerous actions. In Founder's Day, Bonnie helps Stefan save Damon from a burning building. But later, she tells Stefan that the next time Damon misbehaves, she will kill him. |-|Season Two= In Bad Moon Rising, Stefan asks Bonnie to aid him in crafting a Lapis Lazuli ring for Caroline Forbes. In Plan B, Bonnie agrees to help Stefan trap Mason Lockwood and get some information about why is he in Mystic Falls. Around the time of the Masquerade Ball, Bonnie, Stefan and the others plan on how are they going to trap Katherine and kill her. In The Sacrifice, Bonnie once again comes to Stefan's, as well as Damon's aid. She tries to break the seal on the tomb, but Stefan tries to stop Bonnie because she is not strong enough for it. In The House Guest, Stefan and Bonnie try to convince Jonas Martin and Luka Martin that they should all be working together to kill Klaus. In Know Thy Enemy, After Bonnie gets an upgrade on her powers, Stefan realizes that Bonnie is their new secret weapon against Klaus. In The Last Dance, Stefan is worried for Bonnie's safety after finding out from Jeremy that if she harnesses too much power she could die. Later he learns from Damon where Bonnie is. In As I Lay Dying, Stefan goes to Bonnie for help in finding a cure for his brother, who had been bitten by a werewolf. |-|Season Three= In The New Deal, Stefan steals Klaus's coffins in which his family are in, and hides them. He calls Bonnie for help and tells her about his plan, Later, Bonnie and Stefan go to one coffin, of which Bonnie dreamed about, and they notice that it won't open. Bonnie discovers that the coffin is closed with a powerful spell. In Our Town, Bonnie is still working with Stefan on discovering how to open the coffins. In The Ties That Bind, Stefan is angry at Bonnie for telling Elena about his plan and and about the coffins. Bonnie tells Stefan they need Elena's help. She shows him a picture. Stefan asks who it is in the picture and Bonnie states that it is her mother, Abby Bennett Wilson, and she can help them open the coffins. In Bringing Out The Dead, Bonnie, Stefan and Abby are working together to open the coffin. |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In Promised Land, Stefan is killed and has to pass through Bonnie to get to the other side. He wants Bonnie to reassure him that she found a way to bring him and everyone else back, but she lost it and said that she was sorry. In Home, As Bonnie is bringing people back from the other side, she spots Stefan and Lexi and tells them that they don't have much time. Stefan wants to wait until he finds his brother, but Bonnie falls and Stefan touches her, bringing him back. |-|Season Six= Stefan helped save his older brother, Damon from the Prison World he was in, which also saved Bonnie. |-|Season Seven= In I Would for You, Bonnie assists Damon in helping contain Rayna Cruz being her life is linked to Stefan. Damon saves Rayna's life being he bears the hunters mark for Rayna to kill him, but this also links their lives if Rayna does die. In Somebody That I Used to Know, Damon calls Stefan while Stefan is trying to get into contact with Caroline Forbes and asks Stefan to assist Damon in killing Rayna Cruz's marked-vampires from her destroyed-Phoenix Sword. Stefan hesitantly accepts because Bonnie's life is on the line and both Damon and Stefan care about whether or not Bonnie dies. In Requiem for a Dream, Stefan helps Damon, Caroline and Enzo to try and get through to Bonnie. Stefan shares a tense reunion with Caroline as he tries to assist Caroline in talking sense while Caroline is inside Bonnie's head. This proves to be unsuccessful being Bonnie's Supernatural Huntress was strong enough to invade her sane mind. In Gods and Monsters, Stefan, Caroline and Alaric team up using Alaric and Caroline's daughters in opening the doors to the Armory. Stefan does this in order for Damon to burn the last body linked to Bonnie's ties with being a Supernatural Huntress. This proves to be successful in the end, which reunites them with their lovers, Caroline and Enzo. |-|Season Eight= Quotes |-|Season One= :Stefan: Excuse me. Hi. :Bonnie: Hi. :Stefan: Um, have you guys seen Elena? :Bonnie: I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so". :Stefan: Thank you. :-- Pilot ---- :Stefan: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey. :Bonnie: What just happened? :Stefan: You were in some kind of a trance. :Bonnie: Did I do this? :Stefan: I think so, yes. :-- You're Undead to Me ---- :Bonnie: Elena is my best friend, and because she loves you I couldn’t let you or Damon die in that fire. :Stefan: I’m very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that. :Bonnie: I do, but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change. :Stefan: We both want the same thing. :Bonnie: We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now. If Damon spills, so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down...even if I have to take you with him. '' :'Stefan: ''Let's hope it doesn't come to that. '' :Bonnie: Let's hope it doesn't... :-- Founder's Day |-|Season Two= :Stefan: "What’s the matter? Are you okay?" :Bonnie: "When I touched him, I saw something." :Stefan: "What do you mean? Like a vision?" :-- Plan B ---- :Bonnie: "I know you love Elena and you wanna be with her, but it's risky. Too many people can get hurt." :Stefan: "Look, I want Elena back, yes, but it's more than that. I mean, what Katherine did to Jenna, it crossed a line. She has to be stopped before it happens again." :Bonnie: "I don't know, Stefan." :Stefan: "Look, Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people. So that gives me an edge. I can catch her by surprise." :Bonnie: "I could do a spell to trap her. Like the tomb spell." :Stefan: "Right. We can isolate her away from the others. Please, Bonnie." :Bonnie: "Okay." :-- Masquerade ---- :Stefan: Are you okay? :Bonnie: It didn’t work. I’m not strong enough. Even with help I can’t do it. :-- The Sacrifice ---- :Bonnie: Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna’s been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself. :Stefan: Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option. :Bonnie: Neither is letting Jenna die. :-- The Sun Also Rises ---- :Bonnie: I'm not sure this is going to work. :Stefan: You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett? Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon. :Bonnie: Let's just hope they want to. :-- As I Lay Dying. |-|Season Three= :Stefan: Hello Bonnie. :Bonnie: Stefan! You followed me here? :Stefan: Yeah. It wasn't too hard. You should probably be more careful. :Bonnie: What do you want with me? :Stefan: Relax! I just need your help. :Bonnie: Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life. :Stefan: Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times, daggered, stored in coffins, and now I have them and I need you to help keep them hidden. :Bonnie: Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier. :Stefan: His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him. :Bonnie: I don't have enough power to hide four originals! :Stefan: You're a witch, you hate Klaus, and I can figure something out. :-- The New Deal ---- :Stefan: Thank you, Bonnie. For everything. :Bonnie: I didn´t do it for you. :-- Do Not Go Gentle |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= :Bonnie: This can't be happening. :Stefan: Please tell me that you figured out a way to bring us all back. :Bonnie': I lost it, I'm sorry. :-- ''Promised Land Gallery Vampdiaries111-4.jpg Stefan-and-bonnie-1x05-stefan-and-bonnie-10251047-1280-720.jpg Stefan_and_Bonnie_1_Bad_Moon_Rising_1.png Stefan saves bonnie.jpg Stefan and Bonnie.jpg Stefan abd Bonnie.jpg 3x15-02.jpg 3x15-01.jpg stefanbonnie1.jpg stefanbonnie3.png stefanbonnie4.jpg tumblr_lyu97g38qE1qjk2p4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m33wodGeT01rpvv6po1_500.jpg S4ep2p29.png S4ep2p28.png 31483 500866606639598 408119379 n-1-.png 246414 500849969974595 1330559687 n-1-.png 6X22-87-BonnieMattTylerAlaricStefanCaroline.png 710-060-Bonnie-Stefan.jpg 710-061-Bonnie-Stefan.jpg 713-091-Stefan-Bonnie-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 713-093-Stefan-Bonnie-Alaric.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed